


Eurotopia

by MLPEurotopia (orphan_account)



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MLPEurotopia
Summary: Information about Eurotopia, a world where Eurovision participants are ponies, pegasuses and more!





	1. Information and descriptions

Welcome to Eurotopia! Eurotopia is a magical land that has many pony inhabitants.This is a guide to those inhabitants and to the world of Eurotopia...  
Eurotopia Pony Description Guide:

So Who's Who?  
Eurotopia Pony List - Generation 1  
Here is a list of all the ponies currently in Eurotopia:

Name: Eurovision  
Gender: Female  
Pony Type: Euro-Pony  
Description: Eurovision created Eurotopia and rules over its inhabitants as the queen of all the land. If there is ever trouble in Eurotopia, Eurovision is the first onethere to help, and she will always help a pony in need. Eurovision is all powerful and the strongest of all the ponies in Eurotopia.

Name: Bundesvision  
Gender: Male  
Pony Type: Euro-Pony  
Description: Eurovision's little brother, Bundesvision, is always by Eurovision's side.Together they both rule Eurotopia, although Bundesvision is a little lazy and leaves a lot of the work for Eurovision to do.

Name: Engelbert Humperdinck  
Gender: Male  
Pony Type: Earth Pony  
Description: Known as the 'greyscale' or 'monochrome' pony due to his dull colouring, Engelbert is one of the leaders of the group. Despite his dull colouring he has a bright personality, and is always eager for an opportunity to 'get down with the kids', often helping the flame triplets in their constant pranking of everyone, and then denying he had anything to do with it afterwards. Engelbert is the only pony in Eurotopia to enjoy Copycat's constant Elvis impressions, apart from Copycat himself, of course.

Name: Eva Boto  
Gender: Female  
Pony Type: Earth Pony  
Description: The leader of the 'flame triplets', she and her sisters Maya Sar and Nina Badric go around Eurotopia, generally causing mayhem and laughter wherever they go. Because of Eva's mane which is coloured like a flame, she has the nickname 'the Fire Pony'. Although the flame triplets are earth ponies, they have very small wings, possibly due to a distant pegasus ancestor in the rainbow crossing that created them. The ponies can flap these wings but because they are so small, they cannot fly with them.

Name: Maya Sar  
Gender: Female  
Pony Type: Earth Pony  
Description: Part of the 'flame triplets', Maya is the most quiet and reserved of the three. She has the same coloured firey mane as her sister Eva Boto, but her yellow coloured body has earned her the nickname of 'the Electric Pony' in some circles. As her wings are so small, she cannot fly with them, just like her two twin sisters.

Name: Nina Badric  
Gender: Female  
Pony Type: Earth Pony  
Description: As part of the flame triplets, Nina Badric has gained a sort of infamy among the other ponies as one who will play pranks on people. Nina is the only flame triplet to have a different coloured mane, and her bright blue mane has givenher the nickname 'the Water Pony'. True to this nickname, Nina loves to swim and loves to go out in the rain. Although Nina cannot fly with her small wings, they give her extra balance while she's swimming and help propel her across the water, giving her an extra boost.

Name: Rambo Amadeus  
Gender: Male  
Pony Type: Pegasus-Unicorn  
Description: Brother of the flame triplets, Rambo will sometimes help his sisters in their pranks, but most of the time he is causing mayhem all by himself. A mischeivious pony, Rambo loves to play practical jokes on the rest of the group,causing annoyance to the more serious of the ponies. Rambo's butterfly wings make for smooth flying, and, as a pegasus-unicorn, he can also use his horn to use magic, although he is still learning about his magic powers and cannot fully use all of them yet.

Name: Kaliopi  
Gender: Female  
Pony Type: Zebra  
Description: Kaliopi is an orange and black zebra who was adopted by the flame triplets and Rambo after she was found in one of Eurotopia's remote forests. She has also been brought up with their mischeivious ways, and enjoys playing pranks on people, although not quite as much as the others. She is so far the only zebra in the whole of Eurotopia.

Name: Copycat  
Gender: Male  
Pony Type: Earth Pony  
Description: Patrick Ouchene, known to everyone by his nickname 'Copycat', is a greyish-brown pony who is constantly doing impressions of Elvis Presley. While Engelbert enjoys the Elvis impressions, all the other ponies find it irritating, and quickly try to get away whenever Copycat starts another one of his 'routines'.

Name: Sieneke  
Gender: Female  
Pony Type: Earth Pony  
Description: Sieneke is always happy, even when it's gloomy and raining outside,Sieneke is dancing around outside. She can brighten up even the sourest pony, and cheers everyone up. Sieneke can sometimes be seen waving pom poms about, and she loves to cheer for people, even if she doesn't really know the rules of whatever game they're playing. In pony football matches, she usually ends up cheering for both teams!

Name: Michael von der Heide  
Gender: Male  
Pony Type: Pegasus  
Description: Michael is the keeper of the gold in the Eurotopia Pony Vault. He is responsible for printing the money of Eurotopia (Euros) and for keeping everything in the financial sector in order. But it's not all work, and he can often be found playing in the fields with the other ponies. As a pegasus, he can also fly, and is sometimes seen flying in the sky with the other pegasus'.

Name: Giorgos Alkaios  
Gender: Male  
Type: Earth Pony  
Description: Giorgos loves to cook, and is always cooking things for the residents of Eurotopia. He even teaches some of the other ponies to cook as well! When he is not in his kitchen he is usually either outside playing in the fields or in the forests of Eurotopia. He is the only pony not to have his European Star cutie mark appear yet, but no one really minds.

Name: Lena Meyer-Landrut  
Gender: Female  
Pony Type: Pegasus  
Description: Lena is a happy-go-lucky pegasus pony, who is always flying around in the sky, never stopping to look down, her place is firmly in the air, and she can often be seen flying around the forests and mountains of Eurotopia. Lena's spiky wings sometimes make her lose direction, and she is still learning to completely control her flying with the help of Roman Lob.

Name: Roman Lob  
Gender: Male  
Pony Type: Pegasus-Unicorn  
Description: As Lena's older brother, Roman is always looking out for her. As such when Lena is flying high in the sky, Roman is often not too far behind. Roman is the more careful flier of the two, and is still teaching Lena and some of the other pegasus' all the tricks of flying. As a pegasus-unicorn he can also use magic as well as fly.

Name: Stefan Raab  
Gender: Male  
Pony Type: Unicorn  
Description: Stefan is best friends with Lena and Roman. However, as they are both pegasus's and he is an earth pony, they can fly while he cannot, leaving him stuck on the ground while they race around the treetops. For this reason he is also often seen hanging around with Bundesvision. As a unicorn he can use magic and so is also seen with the other unicorns, all performing their magic together.

Name: Zeljko Joksimovic  
Gender: Male  
Pony Type: Earth Pony  
Description: Zeljko is most often seen with the flame triplets, Rambo or Kaliopi. However, instead of encouraging their childish pranks, he discourages them; not that it does any good. Zeljko is always trying to foil the latest pranks of the triplets; he has even succeeded a few times, but it only convinces the pranksters to try harder next time. Zeljko also likes going out into the forest and taking photographs of the wildlife there, and wants to be a photographer.

Name: Poli Genova  
Gender: Female  
Type: Earth Pony  
Description: Poli is always making sure that her hair is spiky, and never lets anyone mess it up for her. Her huge passion is catching butterflies; she goes into the Eurotopia Forest several times a day with her butterfly net and catches butterflies, before photographing them and letting them go. Sometimes she takes Zeljko with her so that he can practise taking photographs of the butterflies.

Name: Gjoko Taneski  
Gender: Male  
Pony Type: Earth Pony  
Description: Gjoko is most often seen in the mountains, as he loves the snow. If you see a snowpony on the mountains of Eurotopia, it's more than likely that Gjoko is the pony who built it. Gjoko also loves to go fishing and often brings his friend Vlatko along with him on his fishing trips. Neither of them seem to catch very much on their fishing trips, however. When Gjoko does catch a fish, the whole of Eurotopia knows about it because he brags about it for weeks afterwards!

Name: Vlatko Ilievski  
Gender: Male  
Type: Earth Pony  
Description: Vlatko is Gjoko's best friend, and Gjoko often drags him along to his fishing trips and to his trips up to the mountains. Vlatko would most rather be in the forests, chasing the squirrels, and that is where he most often is. Vlatko has a secret treehouse that he built in Eurotopia Forest, where he takes only his most trusted friends.

Name: Can Bonomo  
Gender: Male  
Pony Type: Earth Pony  
Description: Can Bonomo is one of the few ponies to wear any type of clothes. He has many colourful outfits which he loves to show off to the other ponies, even though they just mostly think that it's weird that he'd wear clothes in the first place.Can Bonomo can usually be seen in the forests or parks running around, but he's always careful not to run too fast, as he doesn't want to get any dirt on his clothes!

Name: Greta Salome  
Gender: Female  
Pony Type: Earth Pony  
Description: Greta Salome and her best friend Jonsi can always be seen racing around Eurotopia. The two speedy ponies are always racing, trying to see who is the fastest. There's nowhere that they won't race, and they see new terrain as a challenge. They both aspire to grow up and be race horses, they love the competition and love to race.

Name: Jonsi  
Gender: Male  
Pony Type: Earth Pony  
Description: Many ponies of Eurotopia have woken up to the sound of Jonsi shouting 'Ready, Set, GO!' and then the clip clop of pony feet running around as Jonsi and Greta race all over the place. The constant races by the ponies are tolerated so long as most of them don't take place in the pony village, and so Greta and Jonsi usually race in the nearby forests and fields.

Name: Loreen  
Gender: Female  
Type: Earth Pony  
Description: Loreen is a pretty laid back and easy going young pony. She is always relaxed and at ease with the world around her, never letting bad things get her down and always focusing on the bright side of life. Often she collects things from the forest such as leaves and sticks and builds things out of them. The whole of Eurotopia has benefitted from her 'green' inventions.


	2. More information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even more information about Eurotopia.

** Eurotopia Info: **

Pony Species:

Earth Ponies:  
Earth Ponies are the most common type of pony. They don't have wings or a horn, but what they lack they make up for with their strength. They are stronger than both Pegasus' and Unicorns. Some Earth Ponies, such as the flame triplets, have tiny wings. It is now thought that it is due to a rainbow crossing trying to make a pegasus but failing and making Earth Ponies instead. There are currently 15 Earth Ponies living in Eurotopia.

Pegasus:  
Pegasus Ponies are distinguished by the wings on their back. They can fly through the clouds at an amazing speed, and have great control over where they go. There are currently only two Pegasus' in Eurotopia, Michael von der Heide and Lena Meyer-Landrut.

Unicorns:  
Unicorns have a horn on their head. It is this horn that allows them to use Unicorn Magic, a special type of magic that allows them to do things. Unicorns lack the strength of Earth Ponies but they make up for this with their amazing magic.Currently, Stefan Raab is the only unicorn in the whole of Eurotopia.

Pegasus-Unicorns:  
Pegasus-Unicorns have both the wings of a Pegasus and the horn of a Unicorn. Pegasus-Unicorns get the best of both worlds, they can fly and can also use Unicorn Magic, this makes them the most powerful pony breed apart from the Euro-Pony. There are currently only two Pegasus-Unicorns in Eurotopia, Roman Lob and Rambo Amadeus.

Euro-Pony:  
There are only two known Euro-Ponies in existence, Eurovision and Bundesvision. They are the most powerful type of pony by far, and together they created the world of Eurotopia. Euro-Ponies may have a horn and wings, like Eurovision, or they may simply look like a plain Earth Pony, like Bundesvision. No matter what they look like, they can all use magic and are extremely powerful.

Zebras:  
Zebras are basically the same as Earth Ponies only with stripes. Kaliopi is the only Zebra currently in Eurotopia.

 

** Eurotopia Terms: **

Spark Light:  
The Spark Lights marked the creation of the two Euro-Ponies, Eurovision and Bundesvision, who then went on to create Eurotopia together. First, there was a flash of purple light, the purple Spark Light, and there, flying in space, was Eurovision, the purple Euro-Pony. A few seconds later, there was a flash of green light, and Bundesvision, the green Euro-Pony and Eurovision's younger brother,appeared. Together they created the world of Eurotopia, a perfect Utopian paradise where they ruled supreme. It was then that the Rainbow Crossings started and inhabitants started to be born in Eurotopia. The purple and green Spark Lights are symbol of the creation of the life of Eurotopia.

Rainbow Crossing:  
Usually when there is a rainbow, that is the only one in the whole of Eurotopia, but sometimes, there are two or maybe even more rainbows, and, even rarer,sometimes these rainbows meet. When these rainbows meet, that is called a'Rainbow Crossing'. After a rainbow crossing, a pony or perhaps more ponies are born into Eurotopia. That is why when there is a Rainbow Crossing all the ponies make their way to the At the beginning of Eurotopia, rainbow crossing was a frequent occurence, but, after a week or so, they became more rare, and now ponies are wondering whether rainbows will cross ever again. So far only 21 ponies have been born on Eurotopia in this way. These 21 ponies are known collectively as'generation 1'.

Brother/Sister ect:  
All ponies are created magically in 'Rainbow Crossings', however, a Rainbow Crossing can create many ponies at once. Ponies who were created in the same Rainbow Crossing typically refer to each other as brother and sister. The picture shown here is of the Flame Triplets (Eva Boto, Maya Sar, Nina Badric). Brother and sister ponies typically look very similar to each other.

European Star Cutie Mark:  
All residents of Eurotopia have the European Star mark, except for Giorgos Alkaios.The reason for this is as of yet unknown.

Eurotopia:  
Eurotopia is the magical land created by the Euro-Ponies Eurovision and Bundesvision. There are many areas in Eurotopia, such as:

Eurotopia Forest:  
Eurotopia Forest is the largest forest in all of Eurotopia. This is where Loreen goes to make all her leaf inspired inventions, where Vlatko built his treehouse, and where Greta and Jonsi often go to race.

Eurotopia Mountain:  
Eurotopia Mountain is the tallest mountain in all of Eurotopia, and is nearly always covered in snow. There is a lake halfway up the mountain, which is called 'Ice Lake'.It is dangerous for ponies to attempt to reach the top of the mountain, unless they are a pegasus and can fly up, one of the two Euro-ponies, or are trained to go up mountains like Gjoko and Vlatko can. That is why the other ponies are always telling Greta and Jonsi off when they try to race up the mountain!

Eurotopia Village:  
This is Eurotopia Village, also known as Euroville. Behind the village you can see Eurotopia Mountain, to the right you can see a tree from Eurotopia Forest. In front of the mountains is the castle where Bundesvision and Eurovision live. Euroville is the largest and only village in Eurotopia, where all the ponies of Eurotopia live. Most of the time all of the ponies are in the village, but there are plenty of other areas that they go to as well.

 

 **Eurotopia Census 31st May 2012:  
**  
Earth Ponies - 15  
Pegasus Ponies - 2  
Unicorns - 1  
Pegasus-Unicorns- 2  
Zebras - 1  
Euro-Ponies- 2

This data shows the preportion of the different types of ponies in Eurotopia. Earth Ponies are by far the most common types, with other types only having one or two individuals.


End file.
